1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sports training devices and in particular to a target for developing accuracy and technique of a player delivering a projectile such as a baseball or hockey puck to a preferred location.
2. Background of Related Art
A variety of targeting devices have been developed to aid a player in developing accuracy in pitching, hitting or delivering a projectile such as a baseball, golf ball or hockey puck to a specific location. Often times, a teammate assists in the practice procedures associated with improving the player's skill. For example, a catcher would work with a pitcher in an effort to perfect accuracy in delivering a given pitch to a particular point within or outside a designated strike zone. To eliminate the need for added personnel and man-hours, practice devices have been developed that provide a target for the pitcher to use without the need for added personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,326 issued on Jul. 1, 1980 to John A. Booth et al. discloses a portable target apparatus including a variable sized opening for a baseball pitcher and includes a net comprising a stop for the balls which are pitched through the selectively variable target area. The size of the target opening area can be varied by horizontally and vertically movable straps which are mounted on the target frame structure.
It is well known in the art to employ various baseball pitching practice devices formed of frame structure with target elements defining a strike zone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,952 issued on Mar. 10, 1981 to George H. Player, Jr. discloses a pitching practice device consisting of a sheet of canvas having an opening defining a strike zone. To better define accuracy, a plurality of chutes that catch the balls thrown is attached to the rear of the opening for receiving and trapping any ball entering the opening of the given chute. In this way, accuracy can be recorded. The canvas sheet is resiliently supported to prevent damage either to the device or to the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,337 issued on Nov. 6, 1979 to Richard L. Okonowski discloses a baseball batting and pitching apparatus. A strike zone area is enclosed on three sides and open on one side to allow baseballs to be thrown in to the strike zone area for practice. An image of a batter is supported over a batter's box area to better simulate pitching conditions. A plurality of pads are used to define the strike zone.
Although the art may appear to have a number of such target devices as above described, the full range of problems associated with such devices has not been fully developed to the point where such target devices can be effectively used especially in the professional sports where the greatest demands are placed. For example, at baseball pitching speeds reaching and exceeding one hundred miles an hour, a tremendous amount of energy is being delivered to the target. If the opening defining the strike zone is missed, the target can be damaged especially after the many hits by a projectile such as a baseball. The same is true of a hockey puck. In addition, with speeds as described there is a constant threat that the ball or projectile will be reflected back at the player possibly causing injury and certainly causing such a distraction so as to take away from an effective skills training session. And since practice sessions are at times held indoors because of weather conditions, a training device that can be safely applied to close range and/or indoor use in developing accuracy and measuring progress of the development has not been found in the art and is needed.